Everything To Me
by writeinspiredraw
Summary: Sequel to What Am I To You? Will have a happy ending, I assure you. Twoshot, first chapter is Booth's point of view in relation to events of What Am I To You? Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. There's Hope

**(A/N): Okay, I know I should've updated Heaven Can Wait by now, but my brain wouldn't rest until I wrote this and it took a while in between sorting things out for my next year of uni and working a bunch of different shifts for money I really need. Yeah, anyway, this is a sequel to What Am I To You? This chapter is not especially happy, but the next one will be, as that will be the ending chapter, if you understand what I mean. This is Booth's point of view, as I got a few requests to do a chapter from his point of view. I'm not sure if I managed it, as I find Booth's view trickier at times than Brennan's, but yeah, hope I did it justice. I don't own Bones, never will.**

 **Oh yeah, and to those wonderful Guest reviews, one of which informed me that I suck, and the other of which told me that my stories 'are all so bad', I have only one thing to say. Thank you. Take that however you want.**

 **Enjoy and the next/last chapter will be happy, with fluff thrown in somewhere too, even if it kills me to write it.**

 **Everything To Me**

 **Chapter 1: There's Hope**

Seeley Booth watched intently as his partner flitted about the platform, completely in her element as she bent over a set of remains. There wasn't even a hint of the distressed woman who had had to be pretty much dragged into his apartment the night before, nor a glimpse of the vulnerable girl who'd asked him to dance with her. Somewhere deep down, he knew there wouldn't be, that she wouldn't show that kind of weakness in front of anyone else, which made him feel both sad and privileged at the same time. Sad that Max was leaving her, _again_ , but privileged to know that she felt comfortable enough to come to him, even though she'd fled straight after their impromptu dance session. He'd been in shock for a couple of minutes before gathering enough of his wits about him to rush to the door, attempting to follow his flighty partner, but to no avail. She'd already disappeared down the stairs.

His heart clenched as he watched her movements, so graceful and unconsciously elegant. He loved her so much it hurt. True, he was with Lauren, who was great fun, but his traitorous heart wouldn't allow him to forget the rush of emotion he felt every time he saw his partner. He knew she didn't feel the same, or he would've made a move long before he'd put that stupid line in place between them. Though he also wondered sometimes why she didn't go with Sully, despite them liking each other enough that things were progressing well. Until he'd left, that was. He'd met Lauren shortly after he'd arrested Brennan's dad, and they'd hit it off straight away. He'd fallen into the relationship and didn't know how to get himself out.

He sighed, sparing his partner one more glance before leaving the lab. He'd only gone there to make sure she was alright after the night before. He would've killed Max for hurting her, but it would only hurt her more, so he made himself refrain from doing the old conman harm, for her sake. He slipped away, secure in the knowledge that she hadn't seen him, absorbed as she was in the new case they had.

…

He'd hit decline on his cell phone, feeling a trickling sensation of guilt as his partner's call was sent to voicemail for the third time in a row. He'd vowed to call her back, but at the time he'd just really wanted a few, undisturbed moments with his girlfriend before they had to get up and face the world. Unfortunately, he'd clean out forgotten, but Lauren had found his phone that night and seen the three missed calls almost immediately, her jealous streak emerging as she practically pushed the phone into his face.

"Why's your partner calling you _three_ times really early? I thought you told me you two were just partners!" She all but screamed at him. Booth glared at her, snatching his phone back from her outstretched hand.

"You need to trust me." He bit back, pocketing the device. "Bones and I, we are just partners. Nothing more, nothing less. I thought you understood that."

"Then why's she been calling you?!"

"I don't know, since I didn't answer!" Booth yelled back, his temper finally snapping under the distrustful gaze of the girl who supposedly trusted him. He grabbed his coat. "Don't wait up." He called over his shoulder, slamming the door behind him and driving himself to the Lincoln memorial, with no clear memory of how he actually got there. Sitting down on the freezing cold steps, he rang the number of the only person he needed at that moment in time. "Bones. It's Booth. Listen, I'm at Lincoln memorial. I… I need you."

…

He and Lauren made up after that night, but it was never the same. Standing outside the diner with her, he smiled as she leant forward, rubbing her nose over his in an Eskimo kiss. "This really is it, isn't it?" She asked sadly, though she was obviously resigned to the inevitable.

"Yeah, it is."

"I wish you all the luck in the world, Seeley Booth." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "For the record; I don't think I'll ever be able to love you as much as she does."

"Who?"

"Temperance, of course." Lauren shot him a knowing smile, pulling him in for a hug. "Like I said, I wish you luck. I hope you'll be very happy together."

"I hope you find someone you'll love you as much as you love them." Booth returned as they embraced lightly. Over her shoulder, he caught sight of Brennan walking towards the corner of the street. She glanced back just before she moved around the corner, and the look in her bright blue eyes broke his heart into a million tiny pieces.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Together

**(A/N): Whoa, I meant to get this up before now, I swear. I hate working but I need the money, so… yeah, sometimes, I really need to balance better, but I swear, I am trying to. But yeah, I'll jump on to reviews now.**

 **Kareneb:** Yes, things get better, though I think this is an abrupt chapter, but it's happier, I think. I hope you like it.

 **ZinaR:** There wasn't a specific canon timeline for it, just had a general time for how long they'd been partners.

 **Geraghtyvl:** Aww thank you!

 **Matt:** Like I said, however it's taken haha though I admit, the thought did cross my mind. And your review made me laugh, so thank you so much for that.

 **Guest:** thanks I hope you like this one too.

 **Topaz270:** Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too, though I think it is a little abrupt. I just couldn't come up with another way haha

 **Alright, so I don't own Bones, as we are all aware of, otherwise there would be no way on earth that it would be ending with season 12. Heck, if I owned it, Christine, Michael Vincent and Hank would all be off at college and they'd still be solving crimes haha. Anyways, read on butterflies.**

 **Everything To Me**

 **Chapter 2: Together**

"We need to talk." Booth told Brennan bluntly as he approached her desk, closing the glass door to her office, a month after his breakup with Lauren. He'd gone on a mini vacation with Parker and visited with his grandfather a few times; trying to get himself a game plan for finally telling his partner how he felt in a manner that she wouldn't run from. Finally, however, his irritation at his partner's avoidance of his very presence had overcome his judgement, which was how he found himself in front of her desk, eyes boring in hers, though she looked very much like a deer caught in the headlights.

Brennan glanced up and silently cursed as she found Booth towering over her with a serious countenance. She hadn't seen him properly since that day outside of the diner. She had tried to prevent further heart crushing, as the heart couldn't break, though with the amount of times she felt that pain, she was beginning to rethink her stance on that. She had decided to put herself first for once, even though it hurt not to be around her partner. "About what?" She decided to play dumb, pasting on an innocent expression that she hoped would fool him. She really didn't want to have the conversation she knew he wanted them to have.

"You know about what, Bones." Booth countered gently, trying his best to calm her. He hated seeing that scared glint to her eyes, that subtle look that reduced her to that vulnerable teenager who had her entire family just walk away from her. He was a sucker for that look and he knew it, though he also knew she had no idea of the power it held over him, as she wasn't the kind of woman to use any underhand tactics. She was honest and blunt to a fault, and he always found it refreshing. "You've been avoiding me for a month."

"What? I've been busy." Brennan defended herself, though it was weak and they both knew it. True enough, she had been busy, but she'd been busy before and always found time to see him, even if had been five minutes here and there.

"Don't start lying to me now Bones. It doesn't suit you." Booth shot back lowly, lowering his upper body so his face was at the same level as hers. "We need to talk about this, or it'll eat at us."

"What if I don't want to?" Brennan asked.

"I can't make you." Booth admitted with a slight shrug. "I just though I meant enough for you that you'd at least try though."

Brennan sighed, knowing that he'd gotten her there, though she was angry about the guilt trip he'd just executed. Standing, she motioned to the couch, moving over herself to sit on the plush upholstery with a reluctant nod of the head. "Fine. You wished to have this conversation, so you may begin."

Booth had just sat down beside her, turning to face her with a similar deer in the headlights look. "I, uh, alright then." He cleared his throat nervously. "I just want to start it off by saying that Lauren and I, we're done. Finished. She's moved to California, with her new boyfriend."

"Oh, Booth, I am so sorry." Brennan placed a hand involuntarily on his arm. "You must be upset."

"Nah, I'm fine, Bones. It's been a while, and it was a mutual feeling." Booth shrugged it off, though he was enjoying the feeling of his partner's hand on his arm. "I… I have feelings for someone else, and Lauren got that."

"Oh, well, whoever that is, then I wish you luck and happiness." Brennan replied awkwardly. Angela had been trying to teach Brennan the appropriate things to say at certain times, and the anthropologist was fairly certain that she had gotten that one right.

"Really? You do?"

"Of course, Booth. I rarely say anything that I do not mean."

"Right." Booth searched inside himself for the words, but drew a blank. Glancing at Brennan, he silently threw a curse out there and placed his hands on her face. He'd decided to throw it all out there in one go as he leant in and pressed his lips to hers, marvelling at how soft and pliant they were as he lightly traced her bottom lip with his tongue, deepening the kiss as she opened her mouth with a slight gasp. Her hands reached up to grip at the back of his suit jacket, pulling his closer as one of his hands slipped from her face to her waist, helping move her mid-kiss to straddle his lap, an action that only served to add fuel to the fire of their passion. They continued heated kisses for several minutes until Brennan abruptly ended a kiss, pressing on his chest insistently to prevent him following her lips for another kiss, one that she knew would make her forget why she'd stopped them in the first place.

"What is happening?"

"Well, if you really need to ask…" Booth trailed off teasingly.

"I'm serious, Booth. What are you doing? You like someone else, remember?" She moved to get off his lap, but his hands on her waist prevented her from accomplishing it.

"Bones, the someone was you. It's always been you."

"I… I don't know, I can't…" She gestured ineffectually but Booth caught on and shot her an understanding smile, one he reserved just for her.

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere." Booth assured her, pulling her back in and pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I promise you that."

Brennan searched his eyes for the truth, relaxing slightly as she found it in his steady gaze. "And you're sure that I am the one you wish to pursue a romantic relationship with?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Bones."

She bit her lip slightly. "I… Okay. Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"I… I like you too, in a romantic sense." She stumbled over the words, but was happy to see a wide grin spread over Booth's face as he clutched her close and pressed another heated kiss to her lips.

…

A few minutes later, Booth was the one to pull back. "Bones, just so you know, even if this doesn't work out, we'll stay partners and friends." He told her, knowing that that would be one of her fears. "You mean everything to me and I never want to lose that."

"Thank you Booth. I… I believe that you also mean… an extraordinary amount to me as well." Brennan cleared her throat a little, flushing red. "I… I find that I… am in love with you Booth. At least that was Angela's conclusion as I told her how I felt."

"Aww, Bones." He pressed another kiss on her lips, knowing how much it meant that she had actually gone to Angela about it, feeling honoured that she wouldn't just write her feelings off but take the time to figure them out, for him. "I love you too. And together, we can take on the world."


End file.
